Un sueño de verano
by DIOS de la Nada
Summary: Una chica humana se despierta en Equestria algo aturdida. Para Alicia esto se ha vuelto un infierno los nativos no son humanos y para rematar tiene poderes que ni siquiera puede comprender.
1. Chapter 1

Avanza: 1 parte

 _¿Temes? a una luna de terror que ilumina el cielo un bosque sombrío se retuerce a tú alrededor ¿aun tienes miedo?_

 _No te preocupes por los monstruos ya que tú eres uno._

 _No temas a las pesadillas de la noche sin estrellas._

 _La oscuridad que yace en tu interior nos consumía a todos quieras o no._

* * *

-ung- el quejido sonó como un pequeño eco en el bosque mientras la figura se levantó erguida y algo aturdida se sostuvo la cabeza y se apoyó en un árbol. Sus ojos café observaron el bosque mientras los débiles rayos de luz opaca se filtraron desde el cielo- ¡que mierda! -ella se sostuvo la cabeza cuando una punzada le recordó dolorosamente la última luz que vio.

\- ¡mierda Tom eres un bastardo! –ella se quejó aun recordaba al borracho de su amigo intentando prender el auto y ella intentando detenerlo. Lástima que el idiota presiono el acelerador mientras ella cruzaba –¡el hijo de puta me dio una contusión cerebral! –ella se sostuvo su cabeza a un palpitante.

Extraño, cuando sus pensamientos se ordenaron esto parecía extraño ¿desde cuando había un bosque tan grande en Ciudad capital? _¡espera un segundo! ¿_ Desde cuándo se hizo de noche? _¡espera!_ ¿Porque ella estaba parada en medio de la jodida nada, sola rodeada con árboles como compañía? Porqué la luna se veía tan cercana, eso es imposible las implicaciones del cambio de la luna en las mareas causarían una destrucción a gran escala, inundaciones….y esa es la cara de un caballo con cuerno qué diablos era esto, pareidolia veía formas donde no había más que un montón de manchas, esto era demasiado extraño para su comodidad.

Y si esto realmente era una alucinación, un sueño inducido por el golpe del coche y si realmente esto no era real, porque eso explicaría mucho incluso el dolor aleatorio en su cabeza y todo podía ser una reminiscencia de la realidad -suspiro frustrada-más le valía a Tom que la llevara al hospital.

Un sonido se escuchó en el bosque era leve casi como una ramita siendo rota por una pisada tan leve que no se escucharía simplemente, pero en el silencio sepulcral que había en el bosque no lo dejo pasar desapercibido.

Alicia miro detenidamente por donde había oído el sondo era leve y su visión bastante disminuida por la falta de luz, pero aun así los vio como si de dos linternas se trataran esos ojo vicioso de color verde, ese leve gruñido.

Ella solo entrecerró sus ojos qué diablos podía pasarle era su alucinación pos choque.

Unos minutos después….

 _Estúpido mundo de mi subconsciente…..estúpido mundo caricaturesco….estúpida luna….estúpido bosque…. estúpido todo este lujar apartado de la mano de Dios._

Mientras corría y presionaba su brazo derecho intentando detener la sangre que caía por su herida. El lobo deforme la había mordido o dios probablemente su herida se había infectado. Su corazón latía a cien por hora la revelación de la bestia y su posterior ataque la habían dejado tan asustada que ni siquiera había mirado hacia atrás, solo corrió a cualquier dirección y se alejó de la bestia.

Si hubiese mirado hacia atrás se hubiese percatado de barias cosas. Uno el lobo no era ni siquiera orgánico dos el lobo había caído al suelo con diferentes espasmos mientras que de su boca se filtraba la sangre y tres ella hubiese visto cómo sus pisadas quemaron la tierra. Pero estaba aterrada, herida, perdida y en la oscuridad de la noche lo único que quería era encontrar un lugar seguro donde descasar.

Alicia se detuvo una hora después asustada y cansada, rápidamente tomo su polera y la rompió sacando un pedazo de tela con la cual vendo su herida para evitar una infección. Cansada de escapar de la bestia sintió lentamente como su adrenalina disminuía y se sentó en la raíz de un árbol.

Su brazo empezó a palpitar, sus latidos empezaron a disminuir y ella se cubrió su cara y grito _-¡haaaaaaaaaa!-_ sonó ahogado y quebrado lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas y solo observo el bosque cada vez más aterrador sus lágrimas caían y el cansancio empezó a reclamarla, "porque" grito para sus adentros, ella no merecía esto no merecía nada de esto.

Ella se dijo así misma esto es un sueño y el universo le respondió punzando su herida, llenando de sangre su vendaje improvisado, el desafío fue aceptado.

Ahora sabía la dolorosa verdad esto no era un sueño… esto era un pesadilla…

Ella se levantó apenas y empezó a caminar. La luna ilumino levemente el bosque y ella observo un enorme árbol retorcido con raíces expuestas largas y torcidas que hacían un buen lugar para esconderse y pasar la noche lentamente se deslizo entremedio de las raíces y se escondió en un pequeño espacio sus ojos se cerraron lentamente por el cansancio.

El líquido carmesí salió de la boca del lobo que se había recompuesto de pie casi demasiado saludable sus ojos se había vuelto rojo y su piel de madera se llenaba de espinos. Lentamente avanzo mientras sus pisadas se componían, su madera negra filtraba una niebla roja y su tamaño había cambiado ahora era una criatura enorme, tanto que empequeñecía una vaca exhalo un aire purpura y avanzo.

El líquido carmesí quedo marcando en la tierra en las raíces de los árboles, del suelo lleno de hojas en descomposición una vid negra con espinas rojas salió de la tierra y rápidamente se enrollo en el árbol más cercano y este empezó a arrollarse en el tronco, un cristal rojo partió la madera del árbol y rápidamente más vides salieron de la tierra y a un ritmo desenfrenado y antinatural contaminaron el bosque.

Una gota cristalina yacía en las raíz de un árbol, lentamente una flor salió de esta y empezó crecer hasta alcanzar el metro de altura era cerrada y sus petalos hacían la forma de una boca con hileras afilados dientes de donde constantemente caía saliva.

El bosque se cubrió de rojo.

Su creadora demandaba terror….

Rápido como un infección las vides crecieron enormes y monstruosas el bosque perdió su verdor la madera se volvió retorcida de un color negro y sus hojas se pusieron rojas la tierra se puso de color ceniza y los animales empezaron huir.

De los que dormían, ninguno despertó esa noche.

Lo hermoso de sus sueños es que ellos creyeron huir pero el bosque no los dejo salir, el bosque y su cálida y dicofontante melodía los envolvió en una eterna pesadilla.

Una niebla roja salió de la tierra y cubrió el bosque, la noche fue un ciego testigo de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Alicia abrió sus ojos mientras sintió la calidez del sol, lentamente salió de entre las raíces. Y ahora que miraba más detenidamente su entorno se percató que el bosque sí que era aterrador como si se tratara de un mal cuento de brujas. Ella avanzo lentamente por donde creía ver menos árboles su camino fue casi sin ningún inconveniente claro que su estómago no paraba de exigirle comida pero ella lo ignoro no sabía qué hora era pero debía ser temprano o dios como extrañaba su celular y un baño. Sus bluyines estaban sucios, su polera estaba rota claro que para mejor, ella observo su brazo con su improvisada venda -suspiro-vamos si ese Ingles puede hacerlo estoy segura de que yo puedo –claro que entre sus pensamiento un _creo_ parecía remarcarse con mucha fuerza.

Ella se tapó la boca y tocio. La niebla roja empezó a volverse cada vez más espesa y le impedía ver. Alicia maldijo para sus adentros ella quería un encendedor y probablemente un medico…. si el medico era más importante.

La mañana había empezado bien para los lugareños salieron a respirar el aire fresco y abrir sus tiendas. Era una maña tan perfecta que incluso podían empezar una canción lástima que esta mañana olía a terror y el bosque que ya de por si era aterrador para la mayoría de ellos, ahora era peor.

Twilight Sparkle sintió como su manzana caía de su boca mientras observaba desde su balcón, su boca quedo abierta mientras contemplo el tenebroso bosque rojo y bueno ella tenía un muy mal presentimiento la magia de bosque Everfree se sentía extraña de una manera muy innatural y contra armoniosa –¡Spike! –Grito llamando a su dragón –¡Spike! –volvió a gritar.

Rápidamente se dirigió a su habitación y movió la canasta sacando la manta azul que cubría las sábanas blancas y sin presencia del dragón.

Ella solo suspiro resignada, salió de su casa árbol y hay lo encontró conversando con la misma princesa Celestia.

-¡Princesa! - Twilight bajo su cabeza dirigiéndose a su maestra-yo…..bueno…

-no tienes de que preocuparte mi pequeño poni, Spike me ha contado lo sucedido –Celestia respondió con amabilidad y calma que solo la gobernante inmortal de Equestria podía tener-estoy bastante preocupada por la situación así que traje conmigo un regimiento para asegurar el lugar –a pesar de no sonar temerosa la princesa del sol debía ser sincera consigo misma, esto era algo que jama había visto en todos sus largos años dirigiendo Equestria algo capas de corromper la magia así de fácil y usarla de tal manera no debía ser un ser mortal posiblemente era algún monstruo o demonio del pasado. Su rostro se volvió filoso y su mirada penetrante, la monarca del sol no permitiría que nadie dañase a sus súbditos.

-¡Princesa! –la voz de Twilight sonó algo temerosa ella nunca había observado a su maestra tan seria en toda su vida como estudiante y ante este resultado pensó que este problema podía ser muy grande-¿debemos usar los elementos de la armonía?

-no aun, esta corrupción no es algo natural mi fiel estudiante algo la está causando y …-ella no alcanzo a terminar su oración cuando un poni blindado con una armadura de clara inspiración griega se acercó corriendo hacia la princesa.

-¡Su Majestad! -El poni inhalo y exhalo aire mientras se recuperaba –el bosque….las vides…. avanza hacia…. hacia _¡AQUÍ!._

-avisa al capitán Pine Basket –el guardia asintió y siguió corriendo por las calles - Twilight-la unicornio asintió algo temerosa por el tono de voz de su maestra- llama a los demás elementos.

Pine Basket sabía que las palabras de su madre algún día lo alcanzarían ¿Qué porque no estudio carpintería? ¡Que hay estaba la acción! ¡ja! ahora madre quien es la que se equivoca quien decía que la guardia estaba de sobra y que nunca lograban detener a los malos, quien ríe ahora.

El capitán unicornio cargo su cuerno mientras disparo un rayo de magia contra la pequeña vid que aprecio al frete de él e intento lastimarlo.

-¡aguantad soldados estamos obteniendo una victoria! –El unicornio miro a la pequeñita vid quemada y la aplasto con su casco-ja intentado apoderarte de Equestria no en mi turno –se elevó orgulloso mientras su pelaje azul era movido por el viento.

Un casco en su hombro interrumpió su momento glorioso –soldado esto teniendo un momento –el poni de tierra lo miro y le señalo al frente cruzando el pequeño riachuelo que separaba la ciudad del bosque.

Unas enromes vides salieron del bosque tan grandes como tronco de árboles sus espinas de cristal rojo brillaban desde su madera negra, tomaron la forma de una mano y un puño que se golpearon amenazadoramente frente al batallón completamente asustado.

-¡Capitán! –un poni completamente agotado llego donde el unicornio –¡las vides están invadiendo!

La mirada de Pine Basket literalmente le decía _no me digas._

-¡Soldados de Equestria tomen posiciones de combate!- los ponis de tierra avanzaron y pusieron sus largas lanzas en filas largas y cerradas luego los unicornios se pusieron en su retaguardia y cargaron sus hechizos.

El capitán miro confiado –esto será como arrancar una maleza.

La vid se estiro hacia el cielo dejando que la gravedad haga los suyo se estrelló con fuerza aplastando a varios guardias rompiendo rápidamente su formación, las demás vides hicieron lo mismo y de entre sus enromes y retorcidos tallos unos pequeños brotes empezaron a salir enrollando a los guardias que intentaban atravesarlos infructuosamente con su lanzas, una enorme vid más grande y más larga que las demás se estrelló por sobre la barrera improvisada de los guardias y rompió el techo de una casa. Él caos se desato.

-¡Capitán!-el soldado grito mientras era arrastrado hacia el bosque y desaparecido entre la maleza.

Pine Basket respondió rápidamente cortando una vid mediana dejando un muñón sangriento observo esto por un segundo antes de que una docena de vides pequeñas saliera del tallo cortado y se levantara como una serpiente con cientos de cabezas. Las flores sangrientas danzaron maliciosamente encerrando al poni en un trance el humo purpura empezó a rodearlo y el simplemente movía sus rodillas siguiendo el ritmo de las flores carmesí.

 _ **¡Has sido un potrillo malo, has sido un potrillo muy malo¡**_

Pine basket sintió como su conciencia se diluía, ojos amarillos como el sol de empezaron a teñirse de un color violeta.

 _ **Porque no puedes arreglar nada**_

 _Pero mama yo…._

 _ **No puedes arreglar nada…..**_

 _¿Mama?..._

Pine basket observo sus cascos donde un líquido rojo se filtraba con un olor a hierro que hizo que su mirada pasara al frente de él viendo a su madre cortada por la mitad arrastrándose donde estaba.

 _ **¿Puedes arreglarme? …cariño**_

-¡haaaaaaaaa!-el grito con fuerza saliendo del trance de las rosas solo para toser una baba negra, su cuerpo empezó a cubrirse de una sustancia purpura, sus ojos ya no vieron esperanza los colores de su alma se opacaron y la magia de la armonía se triso.

Lo último que vio antes de la oscuridad fue a la princesa que juro proteger.

 _ **Arreglala mi amado arregla sus vivos colores en nombre de nuestra… amada Diosa.**_

 _ **Enseñale que el arcoíris es solo pasajero que la oscuridad del corazón es la única verdad.**_

 _ **Acepta la verdad de tu existencia deja que el miedo inunde tus sentidos.**_

 _ **No temas …..Muchos han sido liberados.**_

 _ **El miedo es la única verdad.**_

Pine Basket grito y un chillido espectral inundo el campo de batalla. La princesa Celestia observo impactada y aterrada la trasformación del joven capitán unicornio que ahora se había convertido en un poni sombrío de aspecto etéreo y ojos que resplandecían de color violeta innatural su presencia adulteraba incluso la propia realidad, opacando la luz.

\- lo huelo princesa tienes miedo -su voz sonó rota como si hubiese una cierta presencia femenina entre ella -miedo a saber la verdad… miedo al destino. Pero ya no debes temer únete a nosotros únete a la Diosa que consumirá el mundo.

-¿quién es esta Diosa de la cual hablas parasito? –exigió la princesa del sol manteniendo su fachada más fuerte que pudo.

La sonrisa del poni se abrió rebelando sus colmillos negros y un interior violeta –no somos parásitos princesas incluso habitamos en tu interior habitamos en todos los seres… solo que ahora nos ves lejos de la máscara que nos cubre …..Vamos princesa …..Vamos síguenos por este sendero sin luces, síguenos hacia el terror.

Un grito estridente lleno el lugar.

Las vides se abrieron rebelando a varios guardias ponis de tierra corrompidos con venas rojas y un grito de guerra.

 _ **La Ira los ha liberado.**_

-¡Princesa ¡–Celestia miro como sus tropas empezaba a sucumbir antes sus viejos aliados ahora impenetrables por ninguna arma o magia normal observo aterrada como sus tropas se corrompían transformándose en avatares de este parasito oscuro. Su cuerno brillo mientras ella canalizo magia mientras que en un solo ataque rompió un a vid pero no pudo destruirla, era demasiado fuerte y rápidamente creo burbujas para contener a sus soldados infectado lo más que pudo.

Pine Basket aprovecho la distracción transformándose en una sombra y fue en dirección de la princesa que respondió golpeándolo a pesar que esto no dio muchos resultados porque solo golpeo el aire.

Al princesa solo sintió los dientes hundiéndose en su pierna y una presencia oscura inundo su mente.

 _ **¿Lo sientes? la locura se escurre…. el miedo se entierra en tu ser y saca tus verdaderos sentimientos**_

 _ **La muerte…es una verdad terrible, no es así**_

Celestia rápidamente lanzo el hechizo envolviendo a su capitán en una burbuja y cayó al suelo observo la herida en su muslo y contemplo como unas venas negras se propagaron en su pelaje blanco. La pena la inundo su corazón las decisiones y recuerdos enterrados florecieron, los amigos perdidos por el paso de tiempo y su más grande fallo su hermana -Luna -las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

 _ **La eternidad es pesada…cariño…..deja que te consuma…**_

 _¡No!_ Ella era la princesa de Equestria soberana de estas tierras y si ahora caía ante esta maldad quien defendería sus tierras sus súbditos. Se levantó lentamente y aparto estos sentimientos de pena y tristesa-yo estoy aun de pie parasito enfrentate a mi ira.

… _ **.Esta ira…! ES NUESTRA!**_

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando sintió la presencia oscura era aterradora, monstruosa incluso vio a varios de sus soldados caer desmallados sus cascos temblaron como si se tratase de una potrilla este terror era algo tan palpable que dejaba a Sombra el tirano como un novato, la desesperación del espíritu del Caos se reducía a un leve bálsamo fácil de tragar era tan palpable que incluso la tierra se estremeció y por un segundo llamo en su mente a su padre solo por un segundo porque cuando la vio vio al mal que podía devorar a Equestria y su valor volvió como lo había hecho tanta veces hace siglos ella se encargaría de este enemigo, no podía fallar.


	2. Chapter 2

Avanza: parte 2

 _Desde el cielo una estrella roja cayó trayendo ira y destrucción_

 _La luz murió la oscuridad inundo la tierra y en los corazones peso la pena, la estrella caída nos arrebato la luz, solo trayendo oscuridad._

 _Exploto en el firmamento muriendo antes de llegar al suelo pero a la fría noche le dio luz, brillante lámparas que nunca se apagaran por el paso del tiempo._

* * *

Alicia inhalo aire mientras el cielo azul le sonrió, la niebla roja lentamente se disipo, ella estaba libre del bosque libre de animales carnívoros enfermedades y locura. Sus pensamientos se trisaron cuando escucho gritos y el sonido del metal chocando ella observo todo este alboroto. Su sonrisa se desmorono su mente estaba en el caos más absoluto.

-¡Santa madre de Dios!-sus pies empezaron retroceder nunca en su vida el bosque se había visto tan atemorizante y a la vez tan acogedor. Lo que en el nombre de todos los santos estaba pasando. Un caballo multicolor la miro y grito antes de cargar contra ella. Alicia simplemente le dio la espalda y empezó a correr.

-¡Atrápenla¡-

¡Santa mierda! pueden hablar _¿qué es esto? el planeta de los equinos._

Su pierna se tropezó con una piedra cayendo al suelo rápidamente se intentó poner de pie pero el equino estaba demasiado cerca de ella, y su cuerpo respondió recordando sus clases de defensa personal ella tomo la lanza con rapidez levanto al equino con fuerza y de un movimiento lo devolvió al suelo dejando un pequeño cráter. El sonido del bronce impactado la tierra y el grito de dolor de la criatura cuadrúpeda la saco de su estupor.

-yo….-ella solo negó con su cabeza y empezó a correr en una dirección aleatoria. Mientras escapaba del caos lo único que sintió fue un ardor enorme en su espalda antes de caer al suelo. Dolor tan abrasador como el mismo fuego sobre la piel, grito de dolor mientras sus lágrimas caían de su rostro su cuerpo rodó por el suelo.

Cada fibra de su ser quería que ella se quedara en el suelo pero la adrenalina y el temor a los extraño y bizarro de la situación la motivaba a avanza a escapar de este lugar. Apenas se reincorporo en sus pies cuando sintió otro choque de energía que la envió tambaleante a varios metros de distancia chocando con un cartel.

Alicia levanto su mirada y leyó el cartel " _Bienvenido a Ponyville_ " una sonrisa burlesca apareció en su rostro mientras su cuerpo adolorido intento componerse- _que mierda de nombre_ \- no pudo evitar pensar mientras ella se levantó y se percató de su atacante un caballo blanco más grande que el resto con los que parecía un cuerno láser. A la mierda la lógica.

 _-Imposible-_ Celestia estaba pasmada la criatura había resistido dos de sus hechizos más poderosos y a un se levantaba desafiante. Su mirada de susto e incredulidad paso a una endurecida mirada de determinación y preparo otro hechizo, la bestia no escaparía.

Alicia grito mientras cargo contra Celestia sus instintos de supervivencia la impulsaron a tomar una decisión precipitada en el caos de este mundo de fantasía, ella debía triunfar.

El rayo de magia paso cerca de su pecho pero logro esquivarlo y con rapidez tacleo al caballo y a pesar de su altura la criatura no era tan grande como Alicia con fuerza y resistencia la boto al suelo y levantó su puño y lo bajo con fuerza, la frase de una película vino a su cabeza.

 _Levántate una y otra vez hasta que los corderos se conviertan en leones…_

El rayo mágico impacto de lleno en su rostro dejándola confundida, aturdida y adolorida. Rápidamente Celestia devolvió el golpe con sus propios cascos sin limitar su fuerza sacándose a la humana de encima de ella y arrojándola a un lado.

La princesa del sol estaba atónita mientras observo a la criatura –¡Tu….Tu…como te atreves a dañar a la monarca del sol! –Al terminar su frase ella escupió un líquido negro –que….

 _ **El sol se teñirá…..de negro ante nuestra…..amada Diosa.**_

Alicia respondió con rapidez y desde el suelo pateo con fuerza el rostro de Celestia arrojándola por los aires.

-ni de coña caballito parlante estoy ¡harta de esta mierda! ¡harta! –Los ojos de Alicia se tornaron rojos –harta de toda esta mierda, no sé si eres un sueño pero no voy a hacer de maldita presa de nadie, pedazo de carne seca.

Los ojos de Celestia se abrieron de impacto ante las palabras tan floreadas de la bestia.

De la cabeza de la criatura bípeda un par de cuernos empezaron a salir sus ojos se volvieron como el de un dragón furioso.

Celestia instintivamente abrió sus alas intentando mostrar un tamaño superior y cargo su cuerno mientras avanzo a toda velocidad debía evita lo que sea que le estuviera pasando al monstruo estaba acumulando ¡demasiada magia!

Alicia sintió su ira acumularse y se abalanzo incapaz de comprender porque la criatura equina la atacaba. Y como sus ancestros antes que ella, ella destruiría a lo que no podía comprender y a los que la lastimaba los _**despedazaría,**_ ella sería la que saliera victoriosa….

El hechizo de Celestia se dividió en cuatro rayos que golpearon las extremidades de Alicia y se trasformaron en cadenas para aprisionar a este ser, la princesa se acercó para poder identificar mejor su amenaza y pedirle explicaciones por tales actos de maldad, antes que la princesa pudiera pedir explicaciones, ella abrió su boca.

-¡Vete a la mierda! –y con un solo cabezazo arrojo a la princesa a un lado.

Celestia sintió como el dolor punzaba en su cabeza se sintió confundida y su visión quedo borrosa.

Alicia sintió sus manos y pies aflojándose. Sonrió, y avanzo ante la criatura equina.

Su aliento entrecortado le recodo que su cuerpo cansado estaba cerca del límite y que el cansancio caería pronto para hacerle una visita no deseada.

-¡para que aprendas! – dijo Alicia mientras observo a la distancia a un grupo de seis ponis y una lagartija muy crecida las caras de las criaturas equinas mostraban puro horror y una determinación de hierro. Alicia retrocedió cuando se dio cuenta de lo humana que eran sus expresiones.

"En posición chicas recuerden como con Nigtmare Moon"

-¿Nigtmare quién?-antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, las seis criaturas empezaron a levitar rodeadas de una luz blanca.

-ha llegado tu fin monstruo jamás esclavizaras a Equestria –ella observo confundida a pegacornio blanco, ¿hacerse cargo de qué? espera un segundo _¡ella estaba siendo confundida con un monstruo!_ Ahora que se percataba de todo ella no pudo evitar sentirse confundida ¿porque el pegacornio blanco tenía una corona? y…..o-o demonios.

-¡esperen¡ esto es un malentendió…. yo-demasiado tarde, Alicia observo como el rayo arcoíris salió en su dirección tan rápido que no pudo decir más cuando la impacto de lleno.

La sensación era horrenda era como si la quemaran por dentro y a la vez la trisaban como estar en un mar de caos, ella sintió como su propio ser se desvanecía como si su cuerpo fueran engullido y trisado, jalado en direcciones diferentes.

-princesa se encuentra bien –los seis ponis y dragón se acercaron a la princesa del sol mientras observan como la criatura estaba atrapada en una esfera blanca.

-sí, gracias a ustedes mis pequeños ponis no solo me habéis salvado sino que a toda Equestria-.

Antes de que pudieran decir algo más una explosión salió de donde habían actuado los elementos de la armonía y desde el cielo como cometas dos esferas de energía salieron por los aires. Iluminaron el cielo opacando el mismo sol una brillaba como un rubí ardiente con un tono carmesí mientras la otra brillaba con un resplandor negro como si su mismo brillo opacara la luz de su alrededor.

-¿los elementos de la armonía debía hacer eso?- pregunto Applejack confundida.

-¡no lo sé….. Los elementos debía volverla piedra, no reventarla! –grito algo alarmada Twilight la unicornio estaba a punto de tener una crisis.

-¿alguien pidió una piñata?– dijo la poni rosa de manera pensativa.


	3. Chapter 3

Trisada parte: 1

 **No hay ninguna referencia…..**

" _Somos fragmentos de una mente, pedazos de un alma, recuerdos trisados y sentimientos en bruto"._

* * *

El impacto sacudió la capital del reino Equestre.

Los ponis corrieron por doquier mientras la nube de polvo salía del cráter.

 _ **-Din… Don-**_ los ponis se detuvieron mientras la suave voz sonó desde todas partes _**– ¿adónde vas?….Din…..Don esconderte no podrás.**_ **-** lentamente las nubes negras envolvieron la ciudad.

Los poni lentamente empezó alejarse del centro como si fuera una orden premeditada o un instinto de supervivencia. Bajaron sus orejas y lentamente empezaron a retroceder intentado alejarse de la extraña fuerza corrupta.

El piso de mármol se ha había vuelto de un color grisáceo las plantas se secaron y petrificaron una extraña niebla envolvió lentamente la ciudad.

Un unicornio lentamente trago saliva mientras miraba lo que había ocurrido en la ciudad el ambiente se puso lúgubre los ponis estaban escondidos entre los arbustos y las latas de basura había un cierto algo que no lograba descifrar entre las extrañas caras y movimientos de brazos que los ponis dentro de sus casa le hacían había algo extraño era como si lo tuviera en la punta de su lengua y a un no pudiera resolverlo.

Estando profundamente concentrado en solucionar este problema no se percató de que choco con algo.

Era suave, esponjo demasiado frio para su gusto tenía casi la mima densidad que una nube, eso podía explicar el extraño cambio de clima. Lentamente se dio media vuelta y observo a la criatura delante de él.

Era extraña como la combinación de un minotauro y un mono pero sin pelo. Con una larga túnica negra de apariencia etérea como si la luz misma se apagase a su alrededor, claro no era más grande que él, su pálida piel y rostro algo redondeado la hacían ver como una niña que sostenía un enorme báculo que terminaba en una linterna que colgaba ociosamente con un resplandor purpura .

 _ **-¿quieres jugar conmigo? –**_ pregunto con la voz de miles de seres en un eco continuo pero una presencia femenina mantuvo su predominación, sus ojos negros con un resplandor pálido se figaron en el unicornio.

Sunburst empezó a sudar claramente esto le recordaba " _infección de heno"_ un libro de terror en el cual la población era infectada por un virus de heno que los trasformaba en zombis obvio que la tuerca de la trama era que todo era un hechizo lanzado por alienígenas que intentaba controlar el mundo y eso –yo…..mira –bien Sunburst calmate, has leído miles de libro de terror en tu larga vida si algo te han enseñado esos libro es a salir de situación como esta y no morir en el intento –O… p-pero que hora es mira tengo mucho por hacer… mira la hora-el señalo su casco continuamente mientras el sudor se deslizo por su pelaje.

Rápidamente rodio a la criatura y avanzo solo parta topársela a varios metros por delante.

 _ **-¿Adónde vas?-**_ sus ojos se estrecharon peligrosamente mientras el brillo pálido se intensifico – _**Sunburst**_ –los ojos del poni se agrandaron _**-¿acaso el destino a un no alcanza?**_ –Ella lo apunto con su mano pálida – _ **tienes miedo, miedo como todos en esta ciudad, miedo es temor y**_ –su sonrisa se enancho mientras sus dientes afilados como un depredador hicieron al unicornio incrementar su ritmo cardiaco – _ **yo soy el terror el monstruos que temías cuando era niño soy yo, así que mi pequeño poni ¿quieres jugar con migo?**_ -las últimas palabras sonaron casi como una potrilla.

-nop-el prendió su cuerno solo para que una niebla apagara su llamarada mágica –¡Que!–las luces de la calle empezaron a parpadear y la figura al frente de él, empezó sonreír –por favor somos seres civilizador….. Por favor-el sudor caía por su pelaje y sus lágrimas caían por su rostro –yo –un delicado dedo cerro la boca del unicornio.

- _ **los monstruos no temen a la oscuridad**_ –lentamente por su hocico una materia negra empezó avanzar – _ **mi pequeño peón el miedo es magia**_ –el cuerpo de Sunburst se estremeció mientras el líquido alquitranado lo consumió. Lentamente movió su cuerpo como un títere que apenas tuvieras cuerdas para moverse.

 _ **-¡ROAAAAAR! –**_ grito Sunburst mientras su cuerpo se movía tambaleante y rápidamente apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de la niña que procedió a abrasarlo.

 _ **-el miedo nos libera de este mundo multicolor….**_

Su cuerpo se elevó por los cielos dejando a su nuevo juguete en el suelo miles de tentáculos etéreos salieron de su toga.

- _ **¡ROAAAAAR!-**_ miles de gruñidos respondieron

 _ **-¡Soy Kenya! la representación de la pena el miedo a todo lo desconocido el terror primordial en el corazón de cada ser sensible. ¡El avatar de la Muerte!**_ – soltó su báculo y levanto sus manos al cielo las nubes empezaron a girar y expandirse – _ **pero…-**_ mientras los ponis corrían de los decrépitos infectados del miedo. Kenya pensó ¿quién era ella realmente? sabía el concepto de su existencia lo que representaba pero de alguna manera ella era más que esto era como si fuera parte de algo más grande, rápidamente aparto esos pensamientos.

 _ **-¡este mundo será mío!**_ –Kenya bajo del cielo y tomo su báculo con cual golpeo el suelo _**– ¡y está mi capital!**_

 _Miedo entre más miedo más poder entre más liberados más poder, entre más poder más terror entre más terror más influencia, todo serán libres._

Tambores de guerra suenan con una risa caótica estridentemente terrorífica, entre los largos rascacielos de Ponyhattan una presencia ominosa marca a sus habitantes que pasean por la ciudad, erizando su pelaje.

-¡Aquí trasmitiendo el vivo para toda la ciudad! –la locutora Pegaso hablo mientras su pareja sostenía su micrófono –un extraño meteorito ha caído en el centro de la ciudad cortado el tráfico en las calles principales –la locutora observo el suelo, mientras la señal sufría extrañas interferencias y llegaba con un extraño zumbido a la emisora de radio –destrozos por doquier y un humo rojo ha empezado a salir del meteorito los policías han llegado al área del impacto…..!Pero esperen ¡una figura está saliendo del cráter.

 _ **-¡Guerra traigo la guerra… denme el odio en el fondo de sus corazones para devorarlo!-.**_

La criatura era apenas más grande que un poni. Una extraña aberración, un mono sin pelo con una armadura roja amenazante con motivos de cráneos y una especie de casco que parecía parte de su propia cabeza con cuerno amenazantes como los demonios un rostro ardiente como una fiera apunto de atacar, ojos ardientes en poder observaron como un niño en una dulcería mientras movió su hacha de dos manos gigantesca casi el doble de su tamaño. En un solo movimiento enterró el hacha en el concreto.

- _ **¡Bien! –**_ Empezó a mover sus manos mientras sonaban sus huesos de manera poco saludable _**–¡Empezamos!**_

-manténganse en su….. –el policía poni no pudo decir mucho cuando la niña se hallaba al frente de él y mordió su cuello haciendo que la sangre salpicara. La sangre sabia rara no sabía hierro era un sabor extrañón. El cuerpo de su presa tirito y luego se puso tieso los instintos poni actuaron haciendo que no ofreciera más resistencia, giro sus ojo en decepción.

-¡O Celestia!... fuego -un Pegaso ordeno mientras los unicornios disparaban magia contra la criatura.

En un movimiento la criatura soltó al guardia, y salto por varios metros y ataco otro poni rasgando su piel con sus manos blindadas los hechizos rebotaban en su armadura y en su rostro. La niña levanto una mano y como si forzara algo desde la tierra.

Un terremoto sacudió Ponyhattan mientras la tierra se triso y el hecha se ilumino un pilar de luz se alzó desde el suelo y nubes de tormenta se alzaron girando convirtiéndose en un tornado conectando con el hacha, pronto el día se cubrió de un color rojo carmesí, enredaderas como venas de color rojo empezaron a trepar en los rascacielos.

Los ponis corrieron aterrados juntos con los guardias. La reportera Pegaso quedo mirando pasmada.

-aquí la reportera informando el fin del mundo para todo los radio escuchas –la Pegaso miro como los guardias mordidos se levantaron con ojos vacíos de color rojo y rápidamente rugieron, ella sintió como un presencia inundo su mente –debemos salir de…..-sus ojos se abrieron mientras la saliva salía de su boca. _**Sangre destrucción, romper esa estatuilla de mal gusto que me regalo mi madre**_. Sus pupilas se tornaron rojas y grito - _ **¡ROAAAAAR!**_

Sus garras ardían como el centro de la tierra la lava se filtraba desde el suelo y el vórtice en el centro de la ciudad almacenaba energía y liberaba ondas caóticas de rabia pura.

 _ **\- ¡Soy Aixa! la representación de la furia y la ira ¡avatar de la Guerra! el motor del avance**_ –ella sonrió mientras su cabello ardiente como el fuego se prendía aún más – _ **este mundo es mi patio de eterno conflicto, destruyan mis hordas destruyan todo, menos ese osito de ahí ese me gusta pero el resto que arda.**_

 _ **-¿Roa?**_ -el poni corrompido le respondió algo confundido.

 _ **-Si sé que la ciudad está llena de lava, solo rompe algo eso es todo.**_

 _ **\- ¡Roa!-**_ otro poni hablo.

- _ **Si el rojo es mi color**_ –ella levito hacia el cielo – _ **si alguien tiene otra pregunta**_ –entre la multitud de descerebrados poseídos un poni levanto su pesuña, solo para ser enviado a toda velocidad por los cielo por un pilar de tierra que broto del suelo – _ **alguien más…**_

Todos los convertidos negaron con la cabeza y continuaron sembrando el caos.

 _-Victoria-_ Celestia observo como los convertidos o infectados eran contenidos algunos amarrados otros en burbujas mágicas. El estado en el que estaba era morboso solo hablaban de su Diosa en voces caóticas.

El poni rugió mientras su piel se cubría de una sustancia roja y un par de cuernos de cristales carme salían de su cabeza su armadura se corrompió volviéndose de un rojo oscuro. Abrió su boca intentando morder al guardia que lo contenía. El poni demoniaco intento zafarse de las cuerdas en las cuales lo tenían contenido mientras rugía sin cesar como muchos otros que no paraban de gritar.

Una punzada de dolor envolvió a alicornio mientras observaba a sus soldados algunos asustados otros intentado calmar sus amigos y hermanos pero nada parecía funcionar los elementos de la armonía parecían no responder ante esta amenaza, no importa cuánto los usaran ellos se negaban a responder.

La princesa solo ignoro el picor que avanzaba desde su mordida había perdido a más de la mitad de sus efectivos mientras un cuarto de la población de Ponyville se había infectado.

-Hemos terminado de contener la a los infectado iniciales -el guardia dijo algo inseguro -P..-princesa cree que encontremos alguna cura yo… -la princesa lo miro y le sonrió cálidamente aliviando el estrés del guardia, mientras este se sentía reconfortado por la sonrisa de su princesa –tiene razón su majestad, debemos hacer todo lo posible para contenerlos hasta que encontremos una cura –se retiró rápidamente.

Twilight se retiró unos pasos de la camilla, ella observo a los guardias mientras dejaron a su compañero infectado delante de la unicornio –Gracias –ambos guardias se marcharon a asegurar la entrada de la tienda.

-Bien- su cuerno se ilumino mientras observo la herida. Era un pequeño cristal negro incrustado en el pecho del guardia de donde salían unas venas negras –infección clase Sombra –ella anoto en su agenda y canalizo su magia para analizar el cristal y anotar todo lo malo que observo, la corrupción por lo aparente se había ralentizado pero a un avanzaba, muestra ser una fuerza que los elemento de la armonía no parecían considerar maligna, además de ser de muy fácil de propagación proporcionando a los individuos diferentes cualidades si eran infectados por una flor roja o cristal rojo el poni se volvía más agresivo y mucho más fuerte, pero si el poni es infectado por un cristal negro el individuo ganaba cualidades de sombrías y una habilidad innata para manipular esta magia oscura. Además de transformarse en agentes propagadores de este virus.

-¿Estaré bien? -pregunto el guardia preocupado mientras observaba fijamente a la estudiante de la princesa Celestia –vamos…. solo dime que estaré….. Bien.

Twilight desvió la mirada ella no quería mirarlo a los ojos.

El guardia empezó a toser una sustancia negra de su boca –mierda-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas –vamos yo no quiero terminar como el resto…. dime que tienes alguna cura –el intento mover sus cascos pero estaba muy bien amarrado.

-Lo lamento pero por el momento no tenemos nada - Twilight se mantuvo centrada mientras ignoraba la culpa por no poder ayudarlo-pero no te preocupes tenemos a la Princesa Celestia de nuestro lados y ella es la mayor usuaria de magia de mundo si hay alguna cura ella la encontrara-.

–Mie _ **ntes**_ – la voz del guardia solo distorsionada y con un toque femenino entre esta – _ **sol**_ o est _ **a**_ s dici _ **énd**_ ome esto para c _ **onso**_ larme yo _**solo soy**_ un peón-.

-hey calmate no eres un peón eres un miembro orgulloso de nuestra guardia real-.

-no…. no lo entiendes esta voz me _**susurra**_ c _ **osas**_ …. cosas que ….-el guardia la miro-me ha dicho cosas acerca de ti… _ **peón del sol**_ …

Twilight se acercó al guardia mientras esta preparo un hechizo de éxtasis para mandarlo a dormir por un largo tiempo -solo tenías que luchar por más tiempo yo…lo ciento-.

-Solo…. _ **haz**_ lo…-el guardia convulsiono - _ **no mires a la cara del espejo… solo eres un peón al cual se debe sacrificar, muchos antes que tu han fracasado ¿qué te hace especial? jajajaja**_ –el hechizo golpeo al guardia dejándolo inconsciente.

La unicornio salió de la tienda de campaña mientras bajaba la cabeza. Camino en dirección a la biblioteca cada pisada se hacía demasiado pesada cada pensamiento era un remordimiento, había contenido la infección pero, porque no se sentía mejor.

Todos oyeron un estruendo que resonó desde el cielo, vieron como las nubes se tornaron negras mientras cubrían Canterlot y un tornado de color rojo caía de cielo a la distancia golpeando lo que parecía ser Ponyhattan.

Rápidamente apresuro su galope para llegar a la biblioteca el roble casa a apareció a la distancia mientras corría con más determinación y desesperación

La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió…

 _-Tengo que apresurarme-_ pensó Twilight mientras arreglaba sus cosas –mama, papa, hermano solo espérenme yo sé que estarán bien–ella reviso en cada habitación mientras acomodo una maleta –¡Spike! –Nadie contesto entonces ella se detuvo -Spike -volvió a preguntar. Su corazón empezó a latir más rápido, mientras busco a su asistente.

Spike se había reunido con Fluttershy en medio del caos mientras los guardias contraatacaban y las enormes vides retrocedían devuelta al bosque como un animal que había sido herido pero no vencido, esperando su momento.

Ambos caminaron de manera silenciosa de alguna manera ninguno de ellos quería provocar al bosque.

Lentamente la casa de Fluttershy apareció a la vista.

\- Fluttershy no es por sonar algo negativo pero no deberíamos acercarnos al bosque -dijo Spike mientras observaba a su alrededor con paranoica cautela. Un arbusto parecía moverse acelerando el corazón del dragón pero solo resulto ser el viento que movía sus hojas, suspiro aliviado.

-lo sé….-contesto la Pegaso con un tono de voz bastate bajo, pero con una modulación perfecta -pero necesito saber cómo están mis animales y….

No alcanzo a termina su oración cuando la puerta de su casa salió volando y un oso enorme de color negro con cristales rojo saliendo de su espalda salió echando espuma por su boca y mirando con cara de pocos amigos, _**intrusos…destruir…intrusos.**_

 _-_ ¡creo que ya sé que le pasaron a tus animales! -Spike tropezó mientras Fluttershy se quedó petrificada.

-Harry –el oso la observo y gruño antes de cargar contra ellos.

Spike intento moverse pero se dio cuenta de que una pequeña enredadera lo sostenía -¡Fluttershy! -grito el joven dragón pero la Pegaso no se movió –no…no…no.

Fluttershy salió de su estupor al darse cuenta que ella no estaba sola y había un joven dragón acompañándola -detente -grito mientras miro al oso fijamente -lo siento Harry -ella uso la mirada contra la criatura que la miro confundida un rato y luego volvió a cargar.

Con movimiento clavo su garra esmeralda en el costado de la Pegaso y la arrojo como un saco de papas a un lado.

Spike observo como el oso demoniaco se acercó a él para infectarlo,el dragón exhalo una bocanada de fuego que no hizo efecto ni para chamuscarlo un poco - Twilight… ayuda- cerro sus ojos y lágrimas cayeron.

-¡¿Pierdes la esperanza mi amigo dragón?!-Harry el oso cayó al suelo mientras su pelaje negro desaparecía y su tamaño disminuía, cada rasgo corrupto iba desapareciendo –pero recuerda las estrellas a un brillaban en la oscuridad.

Spike se quedó mirando al ser delante de él, exactamente parecido al monstruo que los elementos debían haber purificado, exiliado, petrificado. Vaya sí que tenían hartos usos lo elementos pero eso no era lo importate. El ser estaba al frente del solo era un poco más alto que él y llevaba una túnica blanca con decoraciones paleteadas de rosas y tenía una cabellera corta etérea de luz blanca brillaba como una luciérnaga que no lastimaba la vista.

La niña se acercó a Spike y le dio un golpecito con su dedo en su frente -necesito tu ayuda joven estrella -el dragón solo la miro algo aturdido.

-¡pero tú eres la mala! -el dragón dijo recordado a la criatura que ataco a la princesa, obvio que esta era mucho más pequeña y tenía una voz infantil.

-maldad -ella parecía pensar en su palabras-nop…. yo soy la representación de la Esperanza, avatar de la Vida -el dragón la observo algo aturdido mientras recordaba a su protectora y amiga –¡Fluttershy!- Spike salió corriendo en dirección de donde había visto caer a su compañera.

-grosero - Ashia comento mientras observo al dragón alejarse en dirección del Pegaso infectado -juro que parece que no causo el impacto adecuado-ella avanzo lentamente mientras seguía al dragón.

-Fluttershy -el dragón observo a su amiga caída y miro aterrado cuatro agujero en su costado done unas venas rojas salían -ho…. no Fluttershy- Spike empezó a llorar -debía.. Haberte… protegido-.

-¿qué puede hacer un niño? –la misma voz de antes interrumpió, solo para ser fulminada por la mirada del dragón -mira necesito de tu ayuda para…-Spike tomo a la Pegaso y la puso en su espalda a pesar que era casi era tres bese su tamaño, el joven dragón comenzó a avanzar -¡hey escucha lo que tengo que decir!

-¡Que! -El dragón la miro con una mirada llena de odio -¡esto es tu culpa!-

-mi culpa -ella lo miro claramente confundida -mira me confunde con alguien, pero la verdad es que a tu amiga no le queda mucho tiempo y lo que haces es malgastar nuestro tiempo, ella pronto no sabrá otra cosa que gruñir y convertir a los demás.

-está diciéndome que la deje…. pero ella es mi amiga.

-dejala - dijo Ashia

-no puedo dejarla ella es importante para mí, para Twilight es parte de los elementos de la armonía y yo no me lo puedo permitir -Spike la miro mientras sus lagrimas caían de su rostro dándole un aspecto algo tierno, _¡pero ella no lo reconocería!_

Ashia observo al dragón y a pesar que había una parte de ella que le decía que dejase a la Pegaso como esta había otra que le decía que no debía dejarla convertirse -bien pero luego de esto me ayudaras en mi misión-.

-ok -respondió algo confundido mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

Se acercó al cuerpo de la Pegaso y puso su manos en su frete una onda de luz resonó por el cuerpo de Fluttershy mientras los cuatro agujero que dejaron las garras del oso empezaron a cerrarse y la corrupción roja desapareció dejando a la Pegaso como nueva. Rápidamente un movimiento de orejas y un leve grito anunciaron que Fluttershy había recobrado la consciencia.

-¡Spike!-la Pegaso se levantó y abraso con tal determinación al dragón que parecía un abraso de Pinkie-pie.-creí que me…..o Spike fue tan horrible pensé que Harry me había lastimado pero solo era un sueño, todo esto fue….-rápidamente la Pegaso se revisó por sus herida-que me ocurrió…

-un oso te dio un zarpazo -la Pegaso se percató del otro ser que acompañaba al dragón -soy Ashia y vengo en paz -ella respondió mientras el Pegaso dejo de abrazar al dragón solo para mirala detenidamente.

Spike observo como su amiga tocaba el rostro de Ashia y lo movía como masilla– Fluttershy te sientes bien, quiero decir ningún impulso de querer sembrar el caos o de morderme Pegaso movió su cabeza en negativa -ninguna palabra oscura o criptica.

-no-ella respondió mientras tomaba la tela etérea de Ashia -ho.. Que suave.

-¡espera un segundo! acabas de curar la corrupción –el dragón grito y salto ante esta revelación- debemos llevarla la ciudad lo más rápido posible-.

-pero mis pobre animales -los tres miraron la casa árbol y cientos de ojos rojos los miraron desde el bosque y de las ventanas de la casa, leves gruñidos se escucharon.

Desde el bosque una horda de animales corrompidos, salieron gruñendo y arrojando espuma por sus bocas.

Desde la casa árbol un enjambre de conejos negros con ojos rojos salieron chillando y con una actitud de pocos amigos.

Ashia los miro mientras sus ojos de plata brillante se estrecharon -detrás de mí, ¡ahora! -la Pegaso y el dragón se ganaron detrás de la niña mientras esta levanto su mano y apunto a la masa de miles de animales que gritaba y chillaban _-¡resplandor!_ -el rayo impacto a la masa de infectados y siguió avanzando hasta alcanzar el bosque donde trasformo a los arboles cercanos, en arboles de madera blanca y hojas de cristal luminosos.

Ella cayó al suelo mientras inhalaba aire-listo…. acabo de encargarme de ellos.

-los ma…..mat…..

-yo... No puedo matar mira esto-ella se acercó y con fuerza golpeo la cara de Spike.

El dragón sonrió mientras se sobo su mejilla-he, eso medio cosquillas-las escamas de Spike pronto se enderezaron, pulieron y regeneraron quedaron como nuevas.

-¿ _He?_ \- Fluttershy esta confundida -como…

Ashia suspiro -soy la representación de la Esperanza, avatar de la Vida no puedo hacer daño aunque lo dese y pocas veces lo deseo-.

Mientras tanto en un jardín sombrío cubierto de vides negras, un sonido de algo descascarándose comenzó a escucharse entre los pasillo de criaturas de sombras y enormes cristales de obsidiana que rompían la tierra y salían por los techos abovedados del castillo, rugidos y gruñidos se escuchaban, el sonido de algo rompiéndose empezó aumentar.

 _-Alguien llamó al alma de la fiesta….-_ el espíritu de la falta de armonía se estiro por un rato luego procedió bajarse del pedestal - ¡ho! pero miren quien decoro el lugar Celestia debería decirle a Luna que no toque sus jardines-el Draconequus procedió a limpiarse los restos de piedras que quedaron en su pelaje –juro que estas cosas se adhieren a lugares muy incomodos-cundo los primeros pedazos de piedra cayeron a suelo hicieron un eco muy incómodo –¡guau! este lugar parece muerto como una tumbá, es bueno que allá despertado –siguió caminado despreocupadamente hasta que salió del jardín y procedió a abrir la puerta de salida y sembrar el caos.

-bueno mis pequeños ponis quien es el primero en correr-Discordia abrió sus ojos y su sonrisa murió en sus labios, la horda de ponis sombra lo miraron con sus fauces abiertas. El espíritu del caos retrocedió y cerro la puerta -que dem…-la puerta reventó en cámara lenta mientras ponis infectados entraron y Discord grito de manera poco masculina.

… **.a warcraft…**


	4. Chapter 4

Trisada parte 2

 _Sombras rodean mi pequeña lámpara, sombras esperan hasta que el aceite se acabe, me susurran palabras sin esperanza palabras que me hacen dudar._

* * *

Kenya se maravillaba de su reino, el terror que infundía en sus mentes huecas se deleitaba de cómo se movían por sus órdenes, sus coordinadas mentes vacías la simpleza del espíritu poni la alegraban tan simples, tan asustadizos, incapaces de comprender todas las facetas de la oscuridad. a ella le interesaba como era posible tal percepción del mundo como podían ser tan optimistas y a la vez incapaces de no poder luchar por eso eran como si estuvieran predeterminados a seguir su felicidad pero era incapaces de mantenerla ellos no comprendía en sí mismo su luz y lo fácil que era de corromper.

Eran como cristales que reflejaban la luz, los ideales de alguien más vivían por eso pero a la vez no lo comprendía tenían una mente de manada y solos los que se atrevían a luchar demostraban comprender ese ideal pero solo eran cristales los cuales ella podía iluminar como faros de oscuridad, no eran estrellas ellos no brillaban por sí mismos.

Luchan por ideales como la armonía amistad y amor. ¿Cuánto le tomo a ella enemistarlos? hundirlos en sus temores más oscuros en sus penas más arraigadas de su olvidado subconsciente, cuanto les tomo temblar de miedo abandonar su guardia eso soldados era una risa pero tú eras especial.

Tu mostraste valentía, coraje, una pasión inesperada pero al final sucumbiste mi brillante capitán mi herido capitán ¿cuán celoso estas de tu hermana? ¿Cuán envidioso eres de ella? Pero ahora no importa, no necesitas temer al frio de la pena ni al pánico de temor quedate aquí conmigo, cascara vacía, se mi capitán hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Somos una familia feliz unidos no es así mi capitán… ¿o? acaso te hace falta compañía podemos arreglarlo cual era tú amor ese el cual deseabas tanto proteger era la que comandaba la noche o era la que intento prender tu corazón… ¡o! hablas de la princesa del amor, está bien la traeré solo para ti.

No es maravilloso como se apegan a conceptos como la esperanza, como las velas apagadas que está soltando una hebra de humo esperando que alguien las vuelva a prender, pero que hermoso.

Había sido una experiencia algo reconfortante mientras ayudaban a la Pegaso con su animales pero debía recordarme que parecía perder la visión de la situación general, mientras ayudaba a los animales a acomodarse lejos del bosque. Sus pensamientos de alinearon y concordaron en un solo asunto estaba perdiendo el tiempo, envés de detener a sus hermanas estaba ayudando a una Pegaso con falta de autoestima a reacomodar a sus animales lejos de bosque, rápidamente alejo esos pensamientos y decidio mover a una manticora y dejarla en una pradera alejado tanto de la ciudad como del bosque.

La bestia mítica floto de manera perezosa en el cielo rodeada de un aura blanca.

A pesar de haber una gran cantidad de animales de diferentes especies todos parecían estar calmados y algo alegres, incluso conversaban chillando con sus pequeñas vocecitas.

-bien amigos, aquí estarán a salvo hasta que logremos arreglar las cosas -hablo la Pegaso animando a los animales, su mirada tranquila infundio esperanza y que todo estará bien-recuerden comportarse….

Ashia acomodo otra bolsa de comida mientras sudaba dios bendito cuanta comida de animales podía tener esa casa ella estaba segura que el sótano de la Pegaso estaba repleto de comida desde croquetas de pescado, palitos de zanahoria, semillas de girasol, sustito de carne. Como es que en un principio logro acomodar toda esta cantidad insana de alimento, parecía escapar a su compresión.

Spike correteo a unos cuantos conejos mientras comía algo de comida con fuerte olor a pescado y ambos miraron a Fluttershy mientras hablaba con sus animales que estaban completamente concentrado escuchando su larga charla acerca de lo peligroso que era el bosque, comer de más y algo de construcción de presas.

-ella se está tomando su tiempo, no-.

-¡Pff ¡-el dragón exhalo mientras giraba sus ojos-ni lo menciones la última ves reprendió a una docena de conejos por media hora -el dragón lanzo unas croquetas de pescado a su boca-pero la mayoría de ellos ya se había ido ahora ninguno de ellos se mueve.

-creo que tiene una idea a lo que se enfrentan -respondió Ashia mientras flotaba y movía constantemente sus dedos intentado calmarse por el tiempo que la Pegaso se estaba tomando para hacer sus cosas -parece una mama gallina con su polluelos-.

-¿acaso no harías lo mismo? -pregunto el dragón moviendo sus manos y percatándose que sus galletas se habían acabado.

-claro pero esto es mucho deberíamos dejar una advertencia de libre interpretación cono - _no debes ir al bosque_ "o " _cuidado bosque embrujado a dos pasos de distancia"_ …. " _Sigue bajo tu propio riesgo,_ Lo de siempre sabes-

Spike miro a Ashia algo curioso a pesar del parecido a la criatura que ataco a la princesa tenia lo que parecía ser una consideración por ellos no intentaba aparentarlo a pesar de lo apurada que estaba se tomó el tiempo para ayudarlos a mover a los animales a un lugar seguro además de emanar lo que parecía ser una aura de tranquilidad que calmaba a todo los que la rodeaban, a pesar de todo eso tenía una duda, aunque fuera una pequeña.

-eres poderosa -era una afirmación y una pregunta que Spike lanzó a Ashia -lo suficientemente fuerte como para purificar a una cantidad no pequeña de animales pero parece no hacer mucho acerca del bosque tenebroso a muestras espaldas.

Ashia lo miro con ojos luminosos y trago algo de saliva-no puedo….

-¡no puedes que! -Spike entrecerró sus ojos mirándola de manera penetrante.

 _Dragón listillo._

-No puedo purificar el bosque… porque-suspiro- mi poder esta en disminución mientras que el de mis hermanas está aumentando ellas corrompen no solo a sus habitantes sino al mundo en sí mismo, esta realidad está basada en magia y la amistad mis hermanas corrompen más rápido este lugar de lo que puedo calcular.-Una mentira envuelta en verdad había algo más que la corrupción de sus hermanas que a Ashia le preocupaba, una presencia que estaba hay en el bosque oscura y retorcida algo que iba más allá de su poder el _heraldo_ debía mantenerse sin molestar, por el momento.

-¡espera un segundo! ¿Hermanas? ¿Corromper? ¿Qué?

-la ciudad a la que llamas Canterlot y Ponyhattan ya han caído, en este momento un cuarto del mapa Equestre está bajo su control y avanzando peligrosamente hacia acá-.

-bien creo que termine de darle intrusiones a los animales- Fluttershy se acercó percatándose que Spike y Ashia se miraban de manera intensa.

Los tres siguieron en silencio el camino en dirección de la pintoresca ciudad.

Ponyville pudo haber visto días mejores pero esos días no eran hoy la ciudad se hallaba medio destruida con campamentos militares que servían como cobijo a la población que había perdido sus casas y hospitales armados por la necesidad de contener a los que habían sido infectados.

Mientras los tres ingresaban a la ciudad siendo ignorados por los guardias que estaban moviendo una variedad de cosas como alimento, equipo médico y armas de asedio.

-¡hay! -señalo el dragón mientras apuntaba a una casa creada en un árbol o era un árbol que se había tornado casa misterios de la vida- es el único lugar donde podemos encontrar ayuda para vencer…. a tus hermanas,-movió sus garras haciendo un entreparecéis- aunque no comprendo bien todo este asunto-.

-¡y me lo preguntas a mi yo tengo como dos horas de conciencia es como si antes no existiera!-respondió bastante exasperada Ashia.

-mm eso debe ser malo –comento Fluttershy.

-en realidad es bastate confuso-.

-ho-

La puerta se abrió casi sin protesta mientras el dragón la empujaba, antes que Spike pudiera mover un musculo un borrón morado se abalanzó sobre él y empezó abrasarlo.

-¡Spike estaba tan preocupada por ti!– Twilight continuo con el tortuoso abraso de oso –joven dragón estas en grabes problemas ¿dónde te metiste? -Spike a medias levanto su mano y señalo a Fluttershy ….

Cinco figuras más miraron desde la puerta.

-O-oh no culpes a Spike por desaparecer nos encontramos en el caos de la ciudad y decidimos seguir juntos a ver a mis pobre animales y revisar mi casa…. -lo ojos de Fluttershy evitaron hacer contacto con los ojos de Twilight modo sobreprotectora -pero nada malo nos ocurrió…. además conocimos a Ashia-.

-vengo en paz -ella levanto su mano haciendo el símbolo de la paz mientras sonreía algo nerviosa.

-es….no es posible los elementos te derrotaron-la voz resonó con fuerza dentro de la biblioteca-¡es imposible! –luego de esas palabras siguió una serie de tosidos e inaladas de aire.

El cuerno de Twilight brillo mientras miraba de manera calculadora y fría a Ashia.

Fluttershy se puso por delante de la niña mientras sus amigos corrían en dirección de la puerta a tal punto que lo único que sintió el avatar de la vida fue una fuerte ráfaga de viento y otra Pegaso esta al frete de ella, esta tenía una cara de rabia absoluta y solo parecía contenerse por la presencia de Fluttershy en realidad todos parecían bastantes confundidos y ofendidos por la movimiento de la tímida Pegaso.

\- ¡¿Fluttershy que estas haciendo?! ¡Esa cosa es un enemigo de Equestria! –la Pegaso la miro de manera desaprobatoria haciendo que la Pegaso de pelaje cian retrocediera y apartara la vista -bien …..p-ero no me digas que te lo dije cuando te haga algo.

-Gracias Rainbow - Fluttershy avanzo mientras Ashia la seguía de cerca.

Ashia observo la habitación aunque extensa se veía completame llena por la presencia de diferentes ponis que no parecía tener una buena reacción con su presencia.

Una unicornio blanco que la fulminaba con su mirada.

Poni normal de color rosa con una sonrisa escalofriante.

Pegaso celeste con una mirada de desconfianza.

Poni normal con gorro campirano aparentando templanza mientras en su interior es un volcán a punto de estallar.

Unicornio purpura con mirada de desconfianza.

Pegacornio blanco con mirada de advertencia - _movimiento extraño y te borro de las faz del planeta-._

Fluttershy y Spike me sonríen mientras les devuelvo el gesto.

Golpeo con fuerza la mesa llamando aún más su atención, que parece verse reforzada por mi apariencia aparentemente sobrenatural -debemos detener a mis hermanas de destruir el mundo-.

-¿Hermanas? -pregunta una voz adulta y llena de autoridad

-Si mis hermanas Ira y Pena -.

-¡o Celestial bendita! los elementos no destruyeron al monstruo sino que lo dividieron en diferentes entidades-la unicornio violeta parecía hiperventilar acerca de esta revelación –tu he…..

\- Ashia…-susurro Spike.

-Si Ashia ….tienes recuerdo de hace como-movió su casco haciendo un circulo imaginario-.. Tres horas atrás…

Los ponis parecían algo curiosos por los cambios que acababa de ocurrir.

-no yo no tengo más recuerdos que hace tres horas atrás o menos, es baste confuso.

Twilight sparkle estaba hiperventilando mientras movía sus rodillas constantemente su rostro relataba una mirada seria con una sonrisa -eso es… tú debes ser la manifestación de su energía positiva mientras tus otras hermanas son las manifestaciones de su energía negativa así que en teoría si hallamos una forma de aprisionarte podemos liberar a Equestria ¡chicas en posición! usaremos los elementos.

El cuerno del unicornio se prendió trayendo unos extraños artefactos cinco collares y una corona.

Ashia se palmeo la cara.

Mientras un rayo arcoíris iba directo a su cara ella levanto su mano ante la vista de todos y la princesa Celestia ella detuvo el ataque.

Celestia dejó caer su mandíbula mientras la niña denegó a los elementos -como los corrompidos ella no puede verse afectado por magia armónica la magia más poderosa de mi tierra y ella simplemente la detiene con una mano.

 _ **Acaba con ella….**_

¿Espera que?

 _ **Acab…..a….la….**_

Celestia miro mientras las portadoras caían al suelo exhaustas ella espero mientras miraba el desenlace. Era su momento la criatura podía atacar en este momento de fatiga y ganar pero no lo hizo solo las miro de manera triste.

Fluttershy la miro con una mirada de pena y remordimiento- lo siento Ashia pero… Twilight fue muy rápida.

La unicornio lavanda estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico como la mayoría de sus amigos pero había una diferencia ella se estaba acercando donde su mentora e intentando tomar a Spike con ella a la seguridad de su maestra, sus alas segura y acogedora donde sabría que estaría a salvo de este monstruo.

-¡Basta! - Ashia grito -mientras estamos aquí mis hermanas avanza en territorio y en poder -rápidamente ella disparo un rayo de magia blanco contra Fluttershy golpeándola de lleno -¡no permitiré que por su incompetencia miles de seres sensibles sucumban ante la depravación!-

Rainbow dash se recuperó y ataco solo parta recibir un rayo arrojándola contra la estantería llena de libros.

Pinkie-pie agarro un pastel y grito un grito de batalla –¡A la carga! ¡Por el glaseado!-El rayo la golpeo casi al instante.

Rarity prendió su cuerno pero fue derribada ante de responder.

Applejack tomo su lazo con rapidez y amarro una silla y la lanzó. Él rayo se dividió pasando a los lados de la silla y golpeando de lleno al poni de tierra.

El humo salió de cinco lugares diferentes.

Celestia conjuro un rápido hechizo de combate que para su sorpresa si dio en el blanco, Ashia cayó al suelo mientras sus prendas blanca se quemaban y la pared de la biblioteca era completamente destruida.

-¡no puedes vencerme Celestia princesa del sol ¡-la voz congelo a la monarca-porque yo - Ashia salió entre las tablas calcinadas -te salvare-ella apunto con su mano y un rayo de magia salió en dirección a la princesa golpeándola a ella y Twilight.

Spike se movió con rapidez esquivando el ataque y escapando del destino de su hermana y lo más parecido a una madre que alguna vez tubo.

-Tu…-el dragón se giró y miro a Ashia- me engaña….-La mano de la niña lo callo mientras ella ponía su otra mano en el pecho de joven dragón.

-porque en las pequeñas cosas infundimos esperanza a amigos y extraños-la calidez inundo el cuerpo de dragón- como velas siempre apunto de apagarse, te digo brilla una vez más para salvar a Equestria del frio de la Pena-la energía inundo a Spike mientras una serenidad que no sabía que existía lo calmo.

Ashia cayó al suelo mientras inhalaba y exhalaba aire constantemente.

Rainbow dash se levantó y Dijo –¡oye! ese ataque…no duele –mientras se ponía a mirar su casco que resplandecía con un color blanco como una llama que no la quemaba.

Las voces se acallaron. Celestia se levantó mientras miraba a los demás elementos cada uno de ellos estaba infundo en energía de la vida desde sus cascos hasta sus alas incluso sus crines y colas brillaban con un refulgir blanco incluso ella misma se sentía bien como si estuviera en sus cien otras ves no incluso se sentía mejor como si pudiera mover montañas sin agotarse.

Mientras lo ponis veían su nuevo cambio con asombro.

Ashia se levantó -debemos -ella inhalo más aire-puede que no lo necesite pero si asé el trabajo-volvió inhalar-apresurarnos antes que ella…

Celestia asintió mientras prendía su cuerno -tenemos mucho por discutir jovencita pero primero salvaremos mi reino de las mano de tus hermana y luego me encargare…

El hechizo de tele trasporté se cargó envolviendo a la habitación en un resplandor dorado.

-pocos debemos ser pocos y silencioso para sorprenderla o lo suficientemente pocos para que no seamos una molestia - dijo Ashia asombrada por la rapidez de la decisión que tomo princesa claro que ella no sabía si había actuado por impulso o sabiendo que un ejército seria su perdición.

Había un silencio innatural en la capital Equestre e incluso más entre los ponis que la acompañaban incluso ella noto que inhalaron grandes cantidades de aire en asombro de cómo estaba la capital y el destino de sus habitantes.

-Canterlot la joya de Equetria la ciudad más hermosa, la joya del reino –exclamo Rarity mientras observo incrédula el estado de ciudad -esto es horrible-.

-el daño a ponyville no se compara con esto- exclamo Applejack.

-Avancemos -hablo Celestia mientras observo el panorama con determinación - Ashia donde podría estar tu hermana-.

-¡no se requiere ser un genio! -ella señalo el castillo -mira el aura del lugar y el piso-.

Los ponis y el avatar avanzaron de manera cautelosa por las calles empedrada de Canterlot con cuidado y en silencio esquivando a los decrépitos infectados, a diferencia de los que atacaron Ponyville estos parecían estar en una especie de letargo probablemente siendo preparados para algo a un mayor. Celestia miro con un cierto temor la ciudad su pasto que hace días era verde y sus flores hermosas ahora eran blancos duros como piedras como si se hubiese petrificado. Desde el suelo una materia negra se filtraba con suficiente magia negra para enloquecerla incluso a ella, rogo a la creadora que su hermana estuviera a salvo, siguieron avanzando mientras observaban los enormes cristales negro que atravesaban las torres abovedadas hasta llegar al cielo.

Se detuvieron en una pared donde Celestia presiono un ladrillo y esta se abrió revelando un pasadizo secreto siguieron por un laberinto de setos y por varias estatuas hasta llegar a un lugar donde una voz se escuchaba hablar y desaceleraron el paso. Una suave melodía se empezó a notar con unos acordes de un piano.

 _ **-Extinguir la luz que solo las sombras han de quedar….–**_ la canción sonaba triste casi melancólica _**–meda miedo el calor del sol y su brillante luz ,prefiero la noche que es más oscura.**_

 _ **Siento que mis amores se van…**_

 _ **Pena por los que he visto pasar.**_

 _ **Donde se quedaran los recuerdos….de estos viejos amores.**_

 _ **Que he enterrado.**_

 _ **No hay luz del sol que alumbre más mis errores.**_

 _ **Solo una corona de espinas y mil gritos.**_

 _ **¡Risas entre sombras.**_

El piano siguió tocando esta vez acompañado por una voz aún más delicada.

La puerta se abrió invitado a los ponis y avatar a entrar en el territorio de la hermana Pena.

Ellos avanzaron unos pasos y apareció enfrente de ellos un poni traslucido de brillo celeste etéreo que llevaba un esmoquin y un bigote francés.

-¡ustedes deben ser los invitados especiales de mi ama! –el poni movió su casco diciéndoles que lo sigan –la maestra está muy ocupada organizando una gran fiesta –la mayoría de ponis miraban al traslucido unicornio mientras pasaban por el pasillo hermosamente decorado con motivos negros y purpuras –aquí –el señalo las puertas doradas-ingresen y compórtense o ellas los castigara al igual que hizo con ese insolente –se desvaneció.

Las enormes puertas doradas se abrieron.

La sala está decorada con hermosas flores doraras telas finas de color purpura y cientos de ponis traslucidos vestidos con ropas de hace más de cien años, estaban esperando. Las mesas desbordaban de diferentes copas que brillaban con diferentes líquidos. Sentada en el piano era Pena.

A diferencia de Ashia ella estaba completamente crecida una adolecente que bestia un fino vestido negro etéreo con su cabello decorado por una rosa violeta sus ojos de resplandor muerto se percataron de las invitadas y les sonrió.

Ella aplaudió – _ **al fin han llegado mis más finas invitadas**_ –Kenya miro al unicornio de sombras – _**Sunburst toca una melodía fina para las damas y mi pequeña hermana.**_

- **a sus órdenes su alteza** –sus cascos negros bajaron dando una melodía algo jovial pero aun así cargada de melancolía.

Al instante los ponis traslucidos empezaron a bailar.

- _ **bien**_ –ella los observo – _ **¿han venido a disfrutar del baile?**_ –los ponis se separaron y tomar posiciones de batalla preparándose para lo evidente – _ **parece que no han venido por el baile es una pena muchas personas famosa han llegado**_.

-¡qué clase de hechizo retorcido es este! –grito indignada Celestia.

Kenya le sonrió.

- _ **uno que pronto disfrutaran….**_ – Ashia hizo el primer movimiento abalanzándose contras su hermana, pero Kenya respondió con un rayo de magia negra y rápidamente la levanto con telequinesis – _ **tonta hermana**_ –un rayo dorado con blanco entremezclado perforo el pecho del avatar de la muerte solo para que se juntaran la carne que era como humo y la herida desapareciera.

Ashia fue arrojada a un lado. El pilar en el cual choco se triso mientras ella caía al suelo.

- _ **estas al filo del crepúsculo**_ -.

Los rayos golpearon a Kenya haciéndola retroceder solo para ser interceptada por dos pareas de casco que la golpearon arrojándola al cielo mientras dos pegasos se estrellaron con fuerza contra su persona arrojándola al piso con fuerza suficiente para crear un cráter y levantar algo de polvo.

-está hecho, tan fácil como quitarle un dulce a un potrillo- respondió orgullosa Rainbow dash.

Desde el cráter un fuego negro salió creciendo hasta casi llegar al techo, el avatar de la muerte emergió con varios metros de más. Juntó sus manos y la flama negra empezó a cambiar mientras separo sus manos un bastón empezó aparecer rápidamente tomo el palo y lo giro rebelando una hoja curva al final, como si fuera el mismo segador. La guadaña con una hoja tan blanca como un hueso brillo ante las velas.

 _ **-¡empecemos! a un que me gustaría aclarar**_ -movió su guadaña- _**que**_ _**ninguna de ustedes saldrá con vida.**_

Kenya ataco intentando cortar a Applejack por la mitad, pero esta alcanzo a agacharse. La hoja pasó por centímetros de su sombrero cortando solo la punta de este. Rápidamente movió su guadaña y desvió un rayo de magia purpura con blanco, empezó a girar su guadaña de manera vertical y apunto contra la poni de tierra y ataco con rayos de magia negra que salían de sus ojos, para evitar que Celestia interfiriera, le escupió un líquido espeso haciendo que la Alicornio creara un escudo para defenderse. Para su sorpresa cuando la hoja giratoria había alcanzado la cola de poni rosa e iba casi por la mirad esta salto como si hubiese tenido un resorte escondido en su cola, salto por varios metro en el aire y le sonrió alevemente mientras metía su casco en su melena sacando un pay y se lo lanzaba rápidamente. Dejo de atacar a Celestia y destruyó el pay. Sintió dos golpes en su espalda uno más fuerte que otro giro para mirar a sus dos agresoras en retirada.

Fluttershy y Rainbow dash se retiraron mientras una mano oscura querría atraparlas solo para recibir dos rayos de magia uno de color violeta y otro azul, todo ellos aumentado con el poder de su hermana menor.

 **-** _ **¡precarias criaturas¡-**_ ella rugió mientras escupió fuego de su boca - _ **¿!Cómo se atreven a atacarme¡? ¡yo que soy su libertadora!**_ -dos cúpulas se alzaron de entre el fuego una dorada y otra purpura – _ **¡tú no sabes nada de nada!**_ –empezó atacar furiosamente mientras los ponis esquivaban y atacaban. El poder que Ashia les otorgo una enorme energía que retrasaba el cansancio y lo efectos de usar magia de alto calibre muy seguidos y aumento sus fuerzas y poder mágico. Volviéndolas problemas molestos para Kenya.

- _ **¡yo los voy a proteger del mundo! la ladrona de luz no podría dañarlos**_ –se cubrió con su mano mientras bloqueaba dos rayos de magia – _ **ustedes no comprendes**_ –ella levanto sus manos cagando magia oscura para destruilos pero antes de hacerlo una cadena blanca se incrusto en su mano izquierda y la tiro hacia atrás- _**¡Ashia detente!**_ –ella movió su mano arrojando al avatar de la vida contra una mesa.

Rápidamente los dos poni de tierra golpearon sus pies o lo que probablemente eran _**–¡Haa! paren esto mortales ¡yo los voy a proteger de todo peligro! ¡No deben seguir por este camino**_ ¡–dos rayos le llegaron de lleno y ella ataco con su guadaña dando golpes aún más rápidos pero menos certeros _**–¡el prisionero no se escapara ¡–**_ ella bajo su mano intentado acaba con las alimañas.

 _ **-¡ustedes no pueden hacerme esto!**_ –movió su guadaña rápidamente dándole un golpe a Twilight y arrojándola contra una pareja de bailarines fantasmas _**–¡todo es su culpa! todo lo que pasara es su culpa creen que yo soy la mala solo mírense**_ –del cuerpo de Kenya salieron uno tentáculos negros llenos de espinas.

Atacaron golpeando en repetidas ocasiones a los elementos y a la princesa.

Tomaron a Rainbow dash _**–¡precario elemento de la lealtad! ¿a quién rindes esa fidelidad?**_ –los cascos de la pegaso se llenaron de electricidad y golpeo el tentáculo destruyéndolo.

La siguiente fue Pinkie-pie – _**¿crees que puedes ocultarte Pinkamena Diane Pie? ¡solo eres una mentira hecha por tu abuela!**_ –la poni de tierra levanto sus cascos y los junto golpeando con fuerza el tentáculo, venas blanca se expandieron por este destruyéndolo.

El siguiente rodeo y atrapo a Rarity – _**mirate la generosidad encarnada yo he visto lo que tu generosidad representa solo conveniencia, no eres más que un unicornio terrible y egoísta**_ –los ojo de la unicornio se abrieron.

-no...No…eso es mentira -el cuerno se ilumino y el rayo coto el tentáculo liberándola.

El tentáculo la agarro por su casco - _**Applejack que representación de la honestidad… cuando odias a tu propia sangre, hablas de familia y desprecia a familia-.**_

-Apple siempre un Apple no hay familia más unida que la nuestra -respondió mientras la energía blanca de acumulo en su pesuña derecha.

 _ **-¿alguien dijo algo acerca de los Apple? niña tonta de donde crees que viene tu madre acaso nuca preguntaste ¡ho! parece que esa anciana es mejor mentirosa de lo que parece…. mientras tú les gritabas a tus primos por intentar vender esa fruta sin consistencia y sabor**_ –los ojos de Applejack se abrieron – _ **gritabas creyendo mentiras…. solo eres una manzanas podrida.**_

-no…no…-un rayo violeta corto el tentáculo.

La oscura mano tomo a la Pegaso mientras intento darle un golpe por la espalda- _**Fluttershy a quien elegirás adonde mirara tu corazón acaso el vacío no es suficiente acaso no has hecho suficiente a quien le creerás, donde pondrás tu confianza**_ –el rayo dorado paso atreves de la muñeca y con un grito de dolor ella soltó a la Pegaso pero para su suerte un tentáculo agarro a la atacante.

- _ **Celestia ¿cuál es tu juego en realidad? la dulce mentora o el titiritero detrás del títere !juegas juegos que crees controlar!**_ –la mirada de la princesa mostro pánico – _ **¿cuánto sabes? Cuánto fue obra del destino….crees que no sé lo que le aguarda a tu peón**_ –el rayo purpura corto el tentáculo liberando a la princesa.

-tu….monstruo soltaras a la princesa….

- _ **¿!yo un monstruo!? Comparado con lo te hare esto siendo piadosa**_ –la onda de magia oscura arrojo a las ponis a la distancia – _ **crees que son dones… una bendición algo tan dulce como la miel, un reconocimiento por tus logros pero la verdad es que te será amargo pedirás agritos que te liberen pero no será posible porque no me oíste aquí ríndete y evitaras ese destino mortal, ríndete ante el filo del final y tus lagrimas nunca serán**_.

-¡no… no dejares que un mal como tu este campante a sus anchas en Equestria!-.

El rostro de Kenya se triso como una máscara de porcelana su pálida piel se empezó a descascararse.

Las manos fantasmagorías salieron de suelo y sujetaron a los elementos y a la princesa por el cuello elevándolos por el aire y apretando con más fuerza. Kenya apretó su agarre de su guadaña _**-¡se acabó esto! fue divertido**_ -sus palabras sonaron frías y calculadas- _ **cada una de ustedes sigue este destino sin dudarlo sin pensar en las consecuencias, solo se acercan al dolor y la pena pero en este vals eterno no sentirán nada, en mi somos un delirio de dolor.**_

-¡entonces siente esto! -el rostro de Kenya se sorprendió al ver una garra incrustarse en su ojo.

 _ **-¡Haaaa, lagartija sobre desarrollada! -.**_

Spike se aferró al ojo del avatar de la Pena. Nadie se percató del pequeño dragón mientras este se separó del grupo escondiéndose y mientras todos peleaban este trepo por la espalda delicadamente y se escondió esperando su momento.

El rayo de magia sagrada o se vida golpeo de lleno a Kenya.

Ashia se tambaleaba entre la conciencia y la inconciencia la oscuridad se arremolinaba intentando llamarla pero ella negó su llamado lentamente notaba como su luz se apagaba, había cedido demasiado poder pero al fin se había revertido la balanza y los mortales habían conseguido herir suficientemente a su hermana. Un rugido lleno la sala mientras el vidrio se rompía y una sombra cuadrupedal llego rápidamente lanzando a todos sus aliados por los aires era…

-¡Luna! –el grito de Celestia se escuchó como un eco mientras el piano seguía tocando.

No te desconcentres, trasforma la oscuridad en luz es este estado seria extremadamente agotador, sus ojos resplandecían mientras aumento el poder de su ataque, en su hermana se notaba la debilidad de su cuerpo agrietándose como una vasija de porcelana rota.

Kenya arranco a Spike de su ojo.

El dragón miro al vacío y sintió frio un frio que lo envolvió y lo intento devoraba, sus fuerzas menguaron y la luz que lo protegía empezó a apagarse. _**P**_ _ara_ _**que**_ _viv_ _ **ir en esta realidad**_. El joven dragón hoyo mil voces que no podía distinguir sus pensamientos se volvieron borrosos y la oscuridad lo envolvió, nada no había nada.

Celestia detuvo la envestida de su hermana antes de que llegara a ella.

Las puertas empezaron a ser golpeada con fuerza atronadora el rayo de luz ilumino el comedor real y la oscuridad retrocedía rápidamente.

La magia azul golpeo con fuerzas a Celestia mentiras esta conjuraba varios hechizos defensivos incapaz de intentar atacar a su hermana ella no podía hacerlo de nuevo. No importaba el monstruo en que se había convertido seguía siendo su pequeña hermanita.

Ashia realizó su último esfuerzo reuniendo las pocas fueras que le quedaba.

Kenya solo vio blancura un brillo tan inmaculado que no podía ser negado. Tanta blancura le hacían doler sus ojos mientras a la distancia de este paramo blanco había un figura colgado en la nada su mirada estaba perdida como si no tuviera propósito, ella se acercó solo para mirar sus ojos unos eran negro y vacío el otro era rojo lleno de ira y en su pecho una estrella blanca brillaba. Ella en ese momento lo entendió, solo era el fragmento de otro ser un eco de un poder mayor. Se sentó en suelo mientras cuestionaba su existir y solo sonrió, no había felicidad en aquella sonrisa solo aceptación y resignación.

 _ **-Solo soy la duda de un ser…ha...ha-.**_

La esfera negra rodo por el piso mientras la esencia oscura salía de esta todo se detuvo el piano dejo de tocar y el vals se acabó.

Ashia tomo la esfera mientras miro a su alrededor los fantasmas antes apacibles se estaban trasformando en meros espectros retorcidos sin su hermana ellos no tenían propósito y pronto se trasformarían en espectros sedientos de luz, en un lugar donde solo ellos eran la luz. Ella rápidamente levanto la esfera y todo se detuvo no había movimiento la puerta dejo de ser empujada la hermana de Celestia se detuvo los fantasmas observaron con su sonrisa retorcida.

Su piel de luz se tiño de oscuridad mientras avanzo por sus brazos como venas negras.

-¡vuelvan hacer parte de su ser!-las palabras resonaron mientras las sombras se arremolinaron entono a la esfera, saliendo a la fuerza del cuerpo de los ponis como una niebla oscura, los fantasmas desaparecieron en un chillido terrorífico, las velas se apagaron y de entre las ventanas rotas más sombras llegaron oscureciendo el cielo y fueron absorbidas por la esfera.

La boca de Luna se abrió mientras el humo negro salió de esta.


	5. Chapter 5

Trisada parte: 3

 _La ceniza cayó del cielo como si la misma tierra quisiera cubrir los pecados de este día, los cuerpos se amontonan en caras de dolor, odio, arrepentimiento sus gritos ahogados se han acabado. La guerra y la ira se los trago a todos ¿Por qué? por nada._

* * *

Mortales: criaturas pequeñas precarias atadas a sus instintos más primarios manipulables bolas de pelos sobre desarrolladas orgullosos de un reino que se levanta en conocimiento robado que otros tuvieron antes que ellos miralos tan temerosos de mostrar sus verdaderos colores, tan patéticos. Se retuercen ante mi mirada se estremecen ante mi voz y gritan ante mis comandos, que es mejor ¿un ejército de esclavos o temerosos sirvientes? es muy difícil elegir.

El sabor de las batallas llena el aire miren y escuchen mis sirvientes el fin de mi misión es conquistar todo lo que veo unidos en legiones marchad ente mi voz condenemos este mundo a un nueva era oscura de guerras sin fin vengan oídme ponis, el fin de vuestro mundo se acerca y el nacimiento del mío se aproxima.

Cada poni marchaban juntos en cuadrillas perfectas con sus armaduras rojas y ojos de resplandor blanco gruñían mientras sostenía sus lanzas mirando a su nueva líder. De los rasgos equinos de los habitantes de Ponyhattan quedaban muy pocos a diferencia de Pena que había doblegado a sus súbditos al eterno control y a la melancolía. Aixa había solo suprimido sus conciencias e instintos civilizados dejando solo los que les convendrían para sus planes de expansión. Los cuernos retorcidos salían de la piel roja de sus cabezas. Gruñidos y golpes se veían por todas las filas habían algunos que babeaban con anticipación, parecían bestias demoniacas más que ponis.

- _ **ahora tranquilos mis perros de guerra**_ -ella les sonrió mientras levanto su hacha de guerra y apunto hacia los cielos – _ **conquistad el mundo porque mi hermana Pena se ha acallado y es hora de nuestro ataque.**_

Ponyhattan estaba bajo asedio entre el caos inicial de las tropas de Celestia y los ponis poseídos miles de monstruos salieron de entre los edificios. Minotauros hasta Grifin contaminados mutados en bestias de destrucción casi imparables. La destrucción se extendió por la ciudad, edificios cayeron, casa se quemaron y entre todo el caos como un general riendo maniáticamente Aixa conducía a sus tropas a victoria tras victoria, ella no era como pena callada y siempre melancólica no ella era rabia destrucción se deleitaba en el dolor se deleitaba en su propósito sin remordimiento, solo siempre hacia delante.

¿Que los flancos habían caído? no importa, seguir, seguir empuje victoria a toda costa, no paren esta lucha no paren nunca esta sensación solo los ganadores sonríen.

Kenya era cerrada de mente por eso fue vencida porque solo miraba hacia dentro suyo solo disfrutaba del silencio creía en un mundo libre de elecciones libre de propósito, que eso era mejor que este un mundo gobernado por las emociones, todos debían ser callado como la tumba como la muerte ¡que tonta hermana! muy tonta, acaso no viste que ellos deseaban esto tanto como yo un propósito al cual seguir, un propósito de conquista de destrucción que llenara sus corazones mis corazones, su almas mis alamas de propósito un santo propósito.

La ira la hacía burbujear ella se lanzaba entre las filas de los ponis y los golpeaba añadiendo más a sus filas, más y más hasta tener un ejército imparable siguió golpeando hasta que una cadena de luz blanca la golpeo. La sensación le resulto demasiado familiar, la pequeña rebelde había llegado.

- _ **Ashia**_ -grito enojada Aixa mientras se froto su cara – _**mi**_ _**pequeña hermana no te molestes te reprenderé justo ¡ahora!**_ -a diferencia de esperanza que solo era una niña y pena que era una adolecente ira era una mujer adulta de dos metros de alto vestida con una armadura de guerra y un casco con cuernos que formaba parte de su cabeza.

Se puede decir mucho acerca de esos treinta minutos que duró la batalla entre dos hermanas de naturaleza distinta, los elementos de la armonía incluso Celestia tendría pesadillas de lo ocurrido. era un masacre Aixa cortaba y mataba por diversión mientras Ashia tuvo que sanar más rápido que ningún hechizo jamás lanzado por ponis, los pobre soldados e incluso a algún elemento salían volando pro los aires o recibían algún corte, era brutal la diferencia que tenía Aixa de Kenya, a ella no le importaba más que pelear entre más la golpearon más contenta y furiosa se ponía era imparable solo hasta el último momento lograron detenerla haciéndole caer una estatua gigante de bronce encima aturdiéndola lo suficiente para poder vencerla, estaban seguros de que al fin los problemas acabarían pero eso no ocurrió a lo largo de veinte minutos agonizantes tuvieron que retenerla a Aixa y su soldados. Hasta que al fin luego de ver más sangre derramada en toda su vida y partes remendadas habían logrado vencerla, Celestia suspiro mientras apenas podía dejar de tiritar sus músculos estaban en su máxima capacidad, solo un último esfuerzo.

Varias cadenas de luz estaban siendo tiradas por los guardias reales, mientras la enorme mujer forcejaba y lazaba a algunos guardias por los aires pero el agarre firme de Celestia la mantenía a un en el suelo.

Ashia apareció al lado de la princesa, poco quedaba de la niña que se había reducido en estatura y edad las constante batallas y su intento de minimizar las bajas la habían dejado exhausta y debilitada pero había logrado salvar a la mayoría.

- _ **¡este mundo es mío! ¡mío! ¡Y de nadie más!**_ -exhalo fuego intentado quemar a un guardia pero una cúpula violeta lo protegió, el guardia exhalo calmado.- _ **¡no…. quero esto! ¡Déjenme! me.. come…ré sus huesos-.**_

-extraño - Ashia se dijo así misma mientras Celestia la miro -esta ciudad es de más de medio millón de habitantes ¿dónde está el resto?-.

Aixa sonrió mientras los guardia aumentaron su fuerza en su agarre – _ **¡perceptiva…. como siempre hermanita! pero deja me decirte algo divide y vencerás, además siempre me ha gustado irme con una impresión duradera de tierra quemada.**_

Ashia simplemente la quedo mirando mientras barias preguntas aparecieron en su mente ¿qué tramo su hermana? ¿Tan lista era para saber el resultado o simplemente había decidido tomar más de lo que realmente podía? interesante tierra quemada le sonaba, acaso ella planeaba dividir sus fuerzas. Y o dios bendito ¡ella había dividido sus fuerzas! enviando un resto fuera Equestria pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué tramaba?. Negó con su cabeza. No importaba sus planes, fueron frustrados y una vez que su forma física fuera destruida su influencia desaparecerá de la población, no importa cuán lejos estén.

Era hora de detener estos de una vez por todas las tres juntas una vez más como siempre debió haber sido los elementos de la armonía se encargarían del resto.

-¡Se acabó hermana!... es la hora -ella se acercó al cuerpo encadenado de su hermana y trajo la esfera negra en sus manos.

- _ **¡Espera un maldito segundo!… querés destruirnos Ashia…**_

-¡¿Qué?!…-

-no necesitaban saber esto- dijo Ashia mientras apartaba su mirada de los ponis que habia aprendió a querer - solo así de esta manera el mal que se desencadeno podrá ser contenido, si solo somos eliminadas de la existencia todo volver a la normalidad o eso es lo que creo …..-ella dudo por unos segundos tenía miedo de ser borrada de la existencia. Pero lo sabía muy bien si existían sus hermanas no dudarían en atacar de nuevo, ninguna entendía la palabra rendirse eran demasiado tercas para entender, estaba escrito en sus naturalezas, deseaban la dominación más que nada imprimir su voluntad en todos los seres vivos.

\- no hay tiempo de dudas campeones de la armonía no lo hay, ahora es el momento en que ustedes demuestren ser ¡héroes! –ella les sonrió mientras ocultaba sus lágrimas con su cabello.

- _ **¡no!…!no!**_ -una cola salió de la espalda de Aixa- _**¡ustedes no pueden negarme esto!**_ -sus dedos se trasformaron el garras y su cara empezó a tomar forma de un dragón – _ **¡jamás seré subyugada! ¡Jamás! soy la furia de sus corazones todos se mueven…..**_

El rayo arcoíris impacto su cuerpo, sintió como lentamente se deshacía su cuerpo. Y solo encontró blancura.

-¡adiós Ashia!-era un leve susurro entre la magia, una simple despedida.

-adiós Spike, Fluttershy …-


	6. Chapter 6

El juicio

 _Nada detrás de mi, nada adelante de mí, solo ojos que me esperan en la oscuridad para devorarme._

* * *

Cuando volvieron sus sentidos escucho un sonido constante un pitido rítmico inundando su mente como una canción repetida una y otra vez, había olores fuertes a químicos como si estuviera en algún baño recientemente limpiado tenía la boca seca y el cuerpo le pesaba como un yunque sintió una migraña horrenda formándose.

Todo se veía borroso pero pude saber al instante donde estaba paredes blancas el olor a limpio y el pitido de la máquina de signos vitales, estaba en un hospital. ¡Dios! así que todo esto había sido un sueño alguna alucinación hecha en mi cabeza luego de ser atropellada por Tom la migraña me señalo que posiblemente me golpee la cabeza. Duele y mucho.

Alicia recobro la conciencia parcialmente mientras miro las paredes blancas, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Por fin podría volver a ver a sus amigos a sus padres y hermanos. Suspiro de felicidad este sueño había sido muy largo y realista para su gusto. Intento mover su mano para tomar su cabello pero no pudo, había esposas de forma arcaica conectadas a la camilla.

Movió con fuerzas las esposas haciendo bastante ruido que fue suprimido cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió.-o dios que bien que haya venido enfermera creo que hubo algún error y….-sus palabras murieron cuando un pequeño caballito multicolor apareció en la puerta.

-S-si- respondió incómodamente el poni enfermera.

Alicia solo se quedó callada como una tumba las palabras murieron en su boca y sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían –¡está bien! –Ella se dijo así misma mientras cerraba sus ojos –¡ciertamente está bien! –Los volvió a abrir notando a mismo poni miradora en la puerta de manera sumisa y que prefería no estar aquí –sin duda está bien, está bien muy bien está bien, ¡hahahahahh está maldita sea bien!

El poni empezó retroceder de manera lenta y muy callada hasta que cerró lentamente la puerta.

Alicia Abadon estaba teniendo el peor día de su vida al parecer los ponis si eran reales y lo peor de todo la habían drogado y capturado probablemente la sometería a dolorosos experimentos y la harían escupir sus secreto más oscuros y por sobretodo le pedirían que dijese los secretos ocultos de su nación o espera eso se puede ver por internet. Movió sus hombros, probablemente solo la torturarían, criaturas bárbaras.

¡Debía salir de aquí! debía escapar no podía permanecer más tiempo, ella. Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando la puerta se abrió y ella ingreso.

El caballo blanco ya que no había otra descripción en la mente de Alicia se paró al frete de ella y la miro de manera fría y analítica mientras Alicia miraba la ventana y su necesidad de tirarse por esta estaba aumentado peligrosamente, muy atrás quedaron la pesadez de su cuerpo este tendría que responder sí o sí.

-¡eres tú no hay duda!-a la mierda, ¡todos pueden hablar ahora! que sigue una vaca ablando _fuck_ mundo de mierda -un monstruo capaz de destruir un reino en cuestión de un día -¿perdón caballo racista? ¡Soy un ser humano!-nunca en mi vida me enfrente aun ser así y no sé qué hacer contigo eres sin duda un peligro para todos incluso para ti misma-. ¿Qué?

-yo, mire señora caballo sé que tuvimos un mal comienzo pero-Alicia miro fijamente la puerta donde encontró a dos caballos más pequeños con armadura mirándola y sosteniendo sus lanza con fuerza incluso notaba el sudor cayendo por su pelaje como ella podía ver esto no lo sabía lo único que si sabía era que quería irse de este lugar lo más rápido posible su salud mental estaba en juego.

-Celestia -respondió la monarca del sol con solemnidad y crudeza como si cortara el aire con su voz había una seria molestia en su tono, algo o alguien la molestaba de manera muy robusta.

-¿Qué? –pregunto Alicia bastante confundida ¿realmente esto era real? ¿Realmente esto siquiera existía? ¿O un soñaba? estaba segura que eso era muy cuestionable pero qué onda con la onda equina de sus sueño, ¡y si esto era real! ¿Qué pasa con la evolución equina de este mundo? ¡Eso no tenía sentido! ¡Ella no tenía sentido! ¡El caballo llamado Celestia no tenía sentido! ablando de caballo ella era un Pegacornio, Dios mío estaba tan perdida aquí.

-mi nombre es Celestia, princesa Celestia y soy un poni más en específico un Alicornio y usted jovencita me tratara con el debido respeto que merezco. Entiende yo no ando llamando a su madre un caballo eso es ofensivo –la princesa hablo mientras intento calmarse los recuerdo aun frescos de las dos calamidades la destrucción de dos de su ciudades más grande la pérdida de vidas el daño psicológico y los millones de bits perdidos una corte enfadada nobles campando a sus anchas y ¡no hablemos de Griffinstone! demasiadas cosas, demasiado. Ella estaba tan cansada.

-bien princesa, y que hacemos ahora no es que a mí me guste esto después de todo estoy aprisionada en un hospital y eso no es lo mío sabes que soy una ciudadana verdad esto claramente infringe mis de….-sus palabras murieron en su boca cuando una sola mirada de la princesa la calló era como su madre cuando le decía que no debía hacer ciertas cosas, ella sintió su boca cerrarse como cuando se come un limón.

-serás juzgada dentro de media hora por tus crímenes -ella se movió saliendo de la habitación solo deteniéndose en la entrada de esta -prepárese -y se fue de manera tan anticlimática, ¿Qué? Alicia no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que paso ¿juicio de qué? ¿Qué carajo pasa?

Bueno ella debía reconocérselo los ponis si sabían coser bien su ropa parecían como nuevas sus pantalones su polera incluso su ropa interior. Claro que eso no dejaba fuera el hecho de quienes fueron los que le quitaron la ropa en un principio y le pusieron la bata de hospital pero bueno ella tenía ropa nueva se sentía un poco mejor y está en un mundo mágico de ponis tecnicolor, y ella ya había intentado despertar. Se sobo su brazo enrojecido. Luego de vestirse recibió un pequeño tentempié que consistía en frutas y flores. Tomo la pera y se la comió mientras miro el resto del plato sin tocarlo lo demás no era muy comestible. Respiro profundamente y espero.

Su espera no duro mucho cuando las puertas se abrieron y fue escoltada por más de veinte guardias por un pasillo muy angosto no pudo evitar darse cuenta ¿para qué tanta seguridad? luego de pasar por hermosos paisajes de jardines elegantes y hermosos vidriales llegaron ante unas puertas enormes de color dorado. Se abrieron de par en par y entro.

Muchos grandes ojos la miraron y empezaron los susurros ante ella habían tres princesas Celestia y otras dos que ella no conocía antes de siquiera sentarse la alicornio azul oscura bajo su martillo de madera.

-¡culpable! ¡Esta bestia es culpable! guardias llévensela -Alicia solo se la quedó mirando con una cara de que acaba de pasar o mejor dicho, esto sí que fue rápido. No es como si realmente esperara un juicio justo de todas formas la estaba inculpando de cosas que no había cometido.

-Luna no debemos sacar juicio tan pronto -respondió Celestia mientras intentaba parecer imparcial pero la mirada dulce que le daba a su hermana se endureció inmediatamente cuando miro a Alicia.

La otra Alicornio la rosada se aclaró la garganta mientras sostenía un pergamino con su magia y se acomodaba el peluquín de juez bastante incomodo -enumeremos tus crímenes contra Equestria, al ser los elementos incapaces de contenerte, debemos resolver esto de la manera formal destrucción de propiedad privada y pública, utilización de magia negra y formas de magia nuca antes vista con fines nefastos, corrupción completa de varias especies animales y ponis un intento de invadir Griffinstone agresión real contra las princesas en todas sus agravantes , la lista sigue y sigue esto es su culpa-ella la señalo con su casco dorados- ¡cómo se declara!

-inocente ó Alicia mientras toda la sala la miro con odio.-¡donde están las pruebas! ¡de que yo hice esto!-la mayoría de ponis se pusieron a hablar-me inculpan sin ni siquiera tener pruebas, esto es un ¡falsa! demando si quiera un abogado.

Luna se levantó mientras sus ojos resplandecían de color blanco -¡a callar! monstruo debes agradecer la consideración de mi hermana por si quiera darte este juicio y no tendréis abogado porque ninguno quiso tu caso eres culpable de cada maldad que has hecho, culpable de haberme inducido a una pesadilla constante de ver la muerte de todos mis seres amados y robarme mi felicidad, trasforme en uno de tus títeres.-Alicia solo se quedó callada.

-yo…-Alicia iba a decir algo pero Luna la detuvo.

-¡no quiero tus disculpas! ¡Quiero que pagues por toda las cosas malas que hiciste! y-Luna apretó sus cascos –sigue tu querida sobrina-.

-Gracias tía, bien eres declarada culpable de – Cadence vio el papel mientras intentaba enumerar los crímenes –¿cómo debo decir esto tía Celestia?

-muchos crímenes-.

-si eso, es culpable de estos muchos crímenes serás enviada al tártaro con una sentencia eterna -el martillo de madera se golpeó con fuerza -caso cerrado-.

Alicia no sabía que hacer que decir. Ella no se sentía inocente era como si cada cosa que habían dicho de alguna manera las hubiese cometido era extraño este sentimiento de culpabilidad universal y además se había remarcado por la constante paranoia de los guardias hacia su persona, ahora que se había tomado más tiempo para pensar en las cosas el miedo general de la población hacía ella la hizo cuestionar si ella realmente era inocente, adema ahora que se notaba mejor ¿desde cuando ella tenía un collar en el cuello? era bonito y todo eso pero ella no era de usar joyas. Intento quitarse el collar pero no salía nada de lo que hizo movió el collar de su posición. Era dorado con un colgante redondo donde había un piedra extraña de varios colore fundidos casi parecía mágico.

* * *

Fue obligada a caer de rodillas mientras las esposas amarraron sus brazos, piernas y cuello los hechizos fueron echados con tanto poder que ella grito de dolor las lágrimas cayeron por su rostro mientras la luz de sol era opacada por la oscuridad y un fuerte olor a perro inundo sus sentidos, lo último que oyó fue un llanto y el sonido de una puerta de metal cerrándose.

-es una sorpresa -Alicia no mostró ni la más remota sorpresa de oír una voz nueva en su prisión sus compañeros prisioneros era bastante conversadores más cuando era un de las pocas mujeres en el grupo y la que más cerca ha estado de conquistar el mundo.

El tiempo se había adelantado a la pequeña voz por demasiadas semanas enseñándole que el guardián del tártaro era un perro gigante de tres cabezas y que tenía suficiente sellos mágicos como para incapacitar a todo los demás prisioneros unas 10 veces. ¿Asique? ¿Que tenia de especial esta vocecita?

-ver a mi encarceladora esta aprisionada me llena de felicidad-la voz masculina hablo mientras ella observo desde su posición a ras de suelo a una extraña pequeña criatura que combinaba a varios animales- pero a la vez me llena de pena ver como los ponis te condenaron por cosas que en teoría no hiciste ya que fue su culpa separate en tres entidades diferentes - Discorida sonrió para su adentros cuando noto los ojos de Alicia abrirse en señal de sorpresa- ellos fueron los que te hicieron esto en cada sentido todo es su culpa, pero-el espíritu de caos giro haciendo una especie de baile –no tendrás que preocuparte más por ellos ,los elementos de la armonía casi se quedaron sin energía para mantener sellados tus poderes –Alicia estaba a punto de preguntar a qué se refería con todo este asunto. Discordia puso su garra en su boca –el collar en tu cuello restringe tu magia o la cosa que ocupas para volver el mundo una pesadilla, pero retomando mi historia has dejado el mojo tan agotado de los artefactos armónicos que adivina quien se apoderara de Equestria –la criatura se señaló alegremente -te enviare una canasta de fruta a año-.

Entretenido, ahora en que estaba… a 200 barriles de cerveza, 201 barriles de cerveza, 202 barriles de cerveza…..


End file.
